Plants vs. Zombies Ponies
Plants vs. Zombies Ponies is a Plants vs. Zombies game. In this game, the player must tackle on many different locations around Equestria. Plot Dr. Zomboss never fails to make his subjects deliver brains - unless they go up against your house, as evidenced by new statistics. Dr. Zomboss has noticed that your thinking and quick planting skills have made you the #1 defender against zombies, and he has now changed his plans accordingly. He tricks you and Crazy Dave into going into Equestria, but the zombies wandered in the portal as well. Now, you have to defeat zombies in the My Little Pony world! Worlds NOTE: Each world except the Tutorial and Bonus World are based off events of My Little Pony. Tutorial The basics of the game are learned in this shorter than usual world. Twilight Sparkle's Castle Crazy takes you to Equestria, and we meet Twilight Sparkle. But, there are zombies attacking Equestria. Now you have to fight the zombies outside of this castle. Bonus World Can only be unlocked if you complete all levels, get all plants and encounter all zombies. Game Modes Adventure * Unlocked at the start. Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! * Reward for completing: 3000 coins and 50 gems. Quests * Unlocked after completing Twilight Sparkle's Castle - Day 5. A series of 264 quests divided into a random number of arcs. The first arc, consisting of a single quest, serves to welcome the player to the game and introduce some of the basic game mechanics, opening the main storyline in which Twilight Sparkle and Spike work to defeat Nightmare Moon. The next five arcs revolve around welcoming the other members of the Mane Six (Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, in that order), and are followed by an arc in which Nightmare Moon is finally defeated, and then another arc setting up for the Royal Wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Except for the introductory arc, each arc is divided into two or three branches, and, except for the introductory and Royal Wedding arcs, ends with a finale quest. * Reward for completing: 7000 coins and 100 gems. * Money bag, gem bag, or new plant for completing each quest, money bag if replaying. Mini-games * Unlocked after completing ?. Play mini-games with your favorite plants! * Reward for completing: 4000 coins and 60 gems. * Trophy for completing each level, money bag if replaying. Puzzle * Unlocked after completing '''?.'' Break vases and play with zombies in this mode! * Reward for completing: 5000 coins and 70 gems. * Trophy for completing each level, money bag if replaying. Survival * Unlocked after completing '''?.'' Test your luck by playing Survival and see how many flags you can survive! * Reward for completing: 6000 coins and 80 gems. * Trophy for completing each level, money bag if replaying. Quick Play * Unlocked after completing ''?.'' Replay any level you have encountered in any order! * Money Bag after each level. Game Features and Mechanics Sun Like in previous games, Sun is a form of currency used to plant plants. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, huge would be 100, and giant would be 125. Plant Food Plant Food functions just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plant. Coins Coins are another form of currency, used to buy Plant Food for 1000, restore Lawn Mowers for 3000, and to use most Power Ups. Shovel The Shovel lets you dig up a plant. A 25% refund can be purchased for 100 coins, another 25% for 200 coins, and another 25% for 300 coins, and a final 25% for 400 coins. Seed Packets Seed Packets function just like they did in previous Plants vs. Zombies. Two new recharge times have been added, Very Fast (2 seconds) and Extremely Slow (80 seconds). Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as the first two games. By default there- are 6 default Seed Slots, but the player is given the opportunity to buy more. A 7th can be bought with 100 coins, an 8th can be bought with 300 coins, a 9th with 500 coins, a 10th with 1000 coins, a 11th with 2000 coins, a 12th with 3000 coins, a 13th with 4000 coins, a 14th with 5000 coins, a 15th with 6000 coins, a 16th with 7000 coins, and a 17th with 8000 coins. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. Excluding Brain Buster objectives, these include: * Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. * Survive without planting on the mold colonies. * Survive with plants picked for you. * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Survive with limited Seed Slots. * Protect the endangered plants. * Survive the fast-paced level. * Survive with a turbo-paced conveyor belt. * Never have more than x plants. * Don't lose more than x plants. * Defeat x zombies in y seconds. * Produce at least x sun. * Spend no more than x sun * Don't collect more than x sun. * Survive while your plants all have a x recharge. * Survive a massive attack in x. Keys Like in pre-1.7 PvZ2, Keys are needed for unlocking Gates. Almost every gate contains a set of 3 Brain Busters. Completing the first rewards a money bag, the second rewards a large money bag, and the third rewards a gift box. Gift Box A Gift Box is collected by completing certain levels on the map, and after every 15th Endless Zone level. Every Gift Box contains: * 100 coins World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. The main "Choose A World" map is a large map that shows that every world can be connected to one large island. All sub-worlds of each world are also connected to one large island as well. Things that can be accsesed from the World Map: * Almanac * Zen Garden * Shop World Ratings Like in PvZ2, worlds are ranked with Jalapenos. 5 Jalapenos are now shortened to 1 Devil Chili due to the game's advanced difficulty. Power-Ups Power-Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 5 Power-Ups are currently obtainable. * Power Pinch - This costs 800 coins. It functions the same as it did in PvZ2 on mobile devices. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. * Power Toss - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its pre-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. * Power Zap - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. * Power Snow - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is available after completing Winter Wrap Up, purchasable for 500 coins. * Power Flame - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is available after completing Hearth's Warming Eve, purchasable for 500 coins. Plants Main article: Plants vs. Zombies Ponies/Plants Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies Ponies/Zombies Trivia * Parts of the game are based off the Chinese game, 美食大戰老鼠 * The player can skip the tutorial (or Player's House) at any point and receive the remaining plants. * Sunflower sleeps in the night in this game. * Many returning plants have new abilities, such as Sunflower sleeping in the night. * Crazy Dave and Penny return. * A comic is shown after completing each level, showing the story progressing. * All sun-producers start the level with their Seed Packets recharged. * Twin Sunflower is similar to Repeater in this game, only costing twice than its origin and having the same recharge (fast). * All plants and zombies from Plants vs. Zombies 1, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese Version, Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Plants vs. Zombies All-Stars return in this game. Category:Work in Progress